Forbidden Love
by InfinityWriter223
Summary: Tris is a Dauntless-born initiate and goes through initiation. Tris is still Divergent, but only Abnegation and Dauntless. But it's a no-war story. Tobias is an transfer initiate from Abnegation. I don't know if I'll do his POV but we'll see. This is a zeketris; i know people wanted me to make a uriahtris but they're brothers so pretty much the same thing? Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1: The Birthday Party

Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

I wake up this morning and check the clock in my house. It's 10am! Finally! I've turned thirteen! I'm a teenager now! My birthday party is going to be in five hours! I'm so excited, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Zeke and the whole entire class is gonna be there! Uriah and I have been friends since I don't even know how long and we both promised we would choose Dauntless no matter what. Uriah has an older brother Zeke who I've had a crush on since well, I met him I guess. He always treated me as a little sister and I've respected him as an older brother but I've liked him more than that. Uriah's the only one who knows about it and I told him cuz we don't hide any secrets from each other. I get up, get ready in the bathroom and put on my new sleeveless ruffle shirt with my black mini skirt and leggings underneath. As I put on my black leather boots, the doorbell rings and I open it too see Uriah and Zeke at the door.

"Happy Birthday Trissy-poo!" Uriah says hugging me. He's wearing a black muscle T-shirt with black basketball shorts and sneakers.

"Thanks Uri." I say, "You didn't have to come this early. It doesn't start for another five hours or so."

"Ya, we know but we wanted to help you get ready." he says gesturing to Zeke.

"Happy Birthday Tris!" Zeke says, opening up his arms to hug. He looks so hot today. He has his jet black hair perfectly combed and is wearing a black T-shirt and jeans with black combat boots. I hug him and say thanks.

"So if you guys really want to help, you can start with the decorations," I point to the boxes filled with decorations.

"Ok. Come on Uriah, lets go get these boxes" Zeke says lifting one up.

"What do you mean? The parties at my place." I say confused.

"We changed it to our house since we do have a huge basement!" Zeke laughs. I punch him playfully and grab a box too.

**Five Hours Later…**

"This party is awesome!" I holler over the music, swaying my hips to the music. Uriah pulls me off to the side and we get a drink.

"I've noticed Zeke looking at you the whole entire party" he wiggles his eyebrows at me. I blush and look over at Zeke's direction and he indeed is looking at me. I smile and wave a little and he smiles back.

"Come on! Let's open your presents!" he says dragging me up to the huge pile of presents. I grab one and start to open it…

**Two Hours Later…**

"Thanks for coming guys!" I wave at the retreating figures of my friends.

"Thanks for the party guys." I say to Uriah and Zeke, giving them each a hug. I lie on the couch reading a book and eventually doze off.

**Three Years Later…**

"Mar Mar, Candor or Dauntless" I say starting off the game

"Hmmm, Dauntless" she smirks

"I dare you to go outside to the Pit and when you see the first guy with his girlfriend say 'I don't believe it! How could you do this to me? You said you loved me!' and slap him and run away crying." I say holding back my laughter.

"Ok" she says as she flips her hair over her shoulder and walks out. She jumps on top of this Dauntless guy with his girlfriend, knocking him down and with her tear-streaked face she yelled "How could you do this to me? You said you loved me! How?" she slapped him and ran back. The guys girlfriend slapped him and stalked away with the guy at her heels talking really fast.

"That was so fun! Ok, Uriah, Candor or Dauntless." She pats her hair down.

"Dauntless" he says.

"I dare you to do a hot sauce contest with Tris" I wink at Uriah.

"You're on!" he yells "Zeke bring out the hot sauce!" Zeke goes and gets 10 shot glasses each and a bottle of hot sauce. He pours the hot sauce in the glasses.

"Ready, Set, Gooooooo!" Marlene yells. Once I've gotten to my seventh glass, Uriah is on his fifth and his face is bright red.

"WATER! WATER, WATER, WATER! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DRINK! MY THROAT IS ON FIRE! MILK, WATER WHATEVER! GIMME SOMETHING!" he yells running around in circles. Zeke gives him the hot sauce bottle and Uriah drinks it.

"ZEKE YOU MADE IT WORSE!" Uriah whines. Zeke give me a questioning look, not noticing the hot sauce bottle in his hands and through my laughs I point to his hand. Zeke pales and grabs some ice and pops them into Uriah's mouth. I chug the rest of the hot sauce bottle down my throat and lick my lips. Yum. I turn back to my friends and they're all looking at me with they're mouths wide open.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Y-y-you drank the whole thing!" Zeke stammers.

"Ya! It was really good!" I love hot stuff!

"Ok, Tori! Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks, chugging down a bottle of water.

"Candor, don't trust your dares." Tori shudders.

"Bed, wed, dead Max, Zeke and me!" Uriah laughs.

"Ugh, this is horrible but bed Uriah, wed Zeke and dead Max. He's like forty!" she spreads her arms in exaggeration.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"  
"Candor?" he raises one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Pansycake." Uriah whispers besides me. I giggle and Zeke give me a weird look.

"Who do you like?" Tori leans in. He shakes his head and takes off his shirt, showing off his very toned muscles. All the girls gawk at it except for me, I see him shirtless almost every single day almost since Zeke takes off his shirt at home.

"Ok, um, Tris. Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to go to the Pit and dump a bucket of ice water on them then kiss them on the lips." Zeke laughs.

"Fiiine" I say. I walk outside and the first person I see is Jason, the guy who has had a crush on me forever. I walk up to him, smile sweetly and dump the bucket of ice cold water on his head.

"What the fu-?" I cut him off by kissing him on the lips and quickly pull away but he holds me there with his arm around my waist so I kick him in the stomach. Then I grab his wrist and flip him over. He stays there and groans. I get a couple of wolf-whistles, curtsy, kick him one more time for the good measure then walk back down to the room.

"Lynn, you haven't gone yet" I say rubbing my lips and sitting down. She gulps.

"Dauntless." She says

"I dare you to let Uriah give you a tattoo of anything I want." Uriah jumps up and down when she nods and I follow them to the tattoo parlor. I chose something nice, a Dauntless flame symbol inside a big Dauntless flame symbol on her shoulder, right below the shoulder blade. When he was done, we walk back to the room and she shows everyone her tattoo.

"Ok, Uriah. Candor or Dauntless?" she asks

"Dauntless" he says calmly

"I dare you kiss Tris." she smiles smugly as everyone gives her shocked looks.

I turn to look at him and before I can say anything, his lip crash onto mine and pulls away quickly.

"That meant nothing. Right? Ok now giggle like I told you something funny" he whispers into my ear and I giggle, receiving weird looks from our friends. I shrug it off and scan the room to see Zeke looking at his lap.

"Guys can you believe it? Tomorrows Choosing Ceremony and Aptitude Test. I'm so choosing Dauntless! Wait we all will!" I say jumping up and down. "Except for Zeke since he already did." I look at him and wink. He winks back and makes my heart flutter.

"Ok! Nite everyone!" I say kissing Uriah on the cheek before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2: Choosing Ceremony

Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

Today is the day! Today's Choosing Ceremony! Uriah and I are both going to chose Dauntless without a doubt! I get up and brush teeth, wash my face and put on my clothes. I wore a black T-shirt with jeans and since its winter, I pull on my black hoodie with fur on the hood. I brush my hair before pulling it up into a high ponytail. Then I went up to Uriah's house and knocked on the door. I wait until a very tired looking Uriah opens the door with his blanket trailing behind him.

"Hiiiiii Uriah! Do you know what day it is?" I asked leaning in. He shakes his head and rubs some sleep out of his eyes. I slap him across the cheek to wake him up.

"What?" he asks yawning.

"Today's Choosing Ceremony!" I say clapping my hands and walking in to plop down on the couch. Uriah groans and closes the door behind him.

"We are so choosing Dauntless. Lemme get ready while you sit there and do nothing!" he calls "There's Dauntless Cake in the fridge! Don't touch it!" I laugh and grab it from the fridge. When he comes back I'm done with the cake and he's very, very mad. He starts chasing me around the house. I run up the stairs and hide in the nearest room there is. I stay there until I hear a cough behind me. I look around and see Zeke with a very confused look on his face.

"I ate his cake…" I say. He gives me an 'oh' face and goes back to doing what he was doing. I hear Uriah walking past the door so I open the door and somersault onto his back, making him groan under the sudden weight.

"Get. Off. My. Back!" he growls as he starts jumping and running around wildly but I hold on, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms hooked around his shoulders. He finally gives up and sits on the couch.

"Yessss! I win!" I stand up on the couch pumping my fists in the air. Uriah groans and I walk with my brother, Uriah and Zeke to the trains. When we arrive in front of school, we all start yelling and jump off. I see a boy from Abnegation staring at me. I smile and wave at him but he looks down and blushes. Uriah laughs and throws an arm around my shoulder. Zeke is trailing behind but soon comes up and tickles me. I start doing flips all the way to the door to our school. I'm about to stumble when Caleb catches me and smiles. I smile back and hug him.

"Remember to make the choices you want to make Tris" he whispers as I hug him. He pulls back and ruffles my hair. We go on with school and soon the Aptitude test start. I sit at the table with Zeke, Uriah, Caleb, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna and Tori. They start calling names and I doze off until I hear "Tris Parker and Uriah Pedrad". I stand up with shaky hands with Uriah and Caleb gives my hand a tight squeeze. I walk into the brightly-lit room to see an Abnegation woman standing near the chair. I look around the room and look at the mirrored walls. The woman motions me to sit in the chair, which I do, and she attaches some wires to my head. I look at her and realize she's Natalie, the girl who transferred from Abnegation three years ago.

"Natalie?" I ask looking up at her. She looks up and smiles.

"Tris! How are you?" she asks. I smile and give her a hug, which she returns.

"Good! How's Abnegation?" I wonder.

"Really great. Although I have to cover up that Dauntless tattoo I have on wrist, I'm pretty happy there." She hands me a glass containing clear liquid, like water.

"Good luck!" she smiles and faces the computer. I drink it and it and everything goes black. I open my eyes and I am still in the Aptitude test room except it's empty besides the chair I get off the chair and walk around looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Choose" a woman's voice says and I whirl around to see someone but no ones there.

"Choose" I hear it again and a table with a cheese and a knife appears to my right. I pick up the knife and twirl it around in my hand. I see a huge German Shepard baring its fangs at me, drool coming out of the side of its mouth. I stand my ground as the dog runs towards me; I kneel down to the ground as the dog gets closer and closer to me. I close my eyes and soon feel the dogs hot breath on my face. I look up to the dog and see it whimpering, wagging its tail happily. I laugh in relief.

"Maybe you're not such a bad guy after all huh?" I say starching its ears.

"Doggy!" I hear a high-pitched voice and turn to see a little girl in a little white dress, stretching her arms out to the dog as if to embrace it. The dog snaps its teeth and growls ready to pounce and starts running towards the girl. She starts running and I drop the knife, to start running towards the dog. Once I'm in range, I jump at the dog and the scenario disappears. Suddenly I'm on a bus, but I don't know where I'm going. I look outside and it's raining. Someone taps my shoulder; I turn around and see a man with scars covering his body holding a newspaper.

"Do you know this guy?" he asks me pointing to the picture on the front page. The headline reads: Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended. I look closely and feel like I might know him.

"Well? Do you?" he demands. I shake my head no.

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes" he says and I shake my head again.

"I don't know him" I say firmly.

"You're lying! You could save me!" he sounds desperate now.

"I told you I don't know him!" I snap and the world dissolves. I wake up with a start and I'm back in the Aptitude test room. Natalie looks at me wide eyed in shock.

"I'll be right back." She says slipping out of the door. I'm confused as I wait for her.

"Your results were inconclusive." Natalie says as she comes back into the room.

"What do you mean they were inconclusive?" I ask her rubbing my palms against my jeans to wipe off the sweat on them.

"Usually, the results should eliminate all the factions except one. In your case two were ruled out." She says placing her hands on the armrest.

"This is called Divergent. It's an extremely rare cause and you must not share this information with anyone. Do you understand Tris?" I nod.

"We aren't supposed to share our test results anyway." I say smirking.

"But, never must you tell this to anyone, your parents, your family, absolutely no one understand? Oh, and your factions were Abnegation and Dauntless." She says furiously typing on the computer.

"I will administrate your test results as Dauntless but the choice is still yours to make at the Choosing Ceremony."

"Thank you. For telling me," I say she nods and hugs me then waves me away. The rest of the day goes by quickly but all I'm thinking about are three things.

Dauntless.

Abnegation.

Divergent.

I have to tell Uriah. I mean I can't keep it in forever and he's my best friend. We sit side by side in the large room where the Choosing Ceremony is being held. Some faction leaders make some speeches and one by one each person comes up and chooses their faction. I zone out until I hear the name 'Caleb Parker'. I stare at my brother as he walks up to the stage. He takes the knife from Max, our Dauntless leader and cuts his hand. His hand hovers right over Dauntless and Erudite. I hold my breath and Uriah holds my hand. The blood drips down into the clear Erudite water bowl, which is now red from his blood. The Erudite cheer as us Dauntless bow our heads down in betrayal. I gasp in shock at my brothers retreating figure to stand with his new family. Uriah firmly hugs me as I stifle back a sob. I hear my name being called and I cartwheel all the way up in front of the bowls. I get wolf-whistles and claps from all the factions and I curtsy.

"That's our Tris" Max says laughing and hugging me. He hands me the knife and I cut my hand and automatically spill the blood across the coals. I get loud cheers from Dauntless and I stand at the edge of the stage then do a double pike off the stage and pass Uriah on the way there. Of course, he cuts his hand and spills his blood on the coals too! Once again Dauntless cheer and he does a very sloppy curtsy. They all laugh as he skips up to his seat next to me. I hug him and we sit through the rest of the names. After the last choice, we all run to the trains and whopping and cheering. Then when we get closer to the Dauntless compound, I hang out of the train having half of my body outside of the train and when I see the roof, I jump off and go to the ledge. I'm about to jump off like I always do but Max stops me with a smile.

"Remember? I have to do a boring speech?" he says, rolling his eyes. I laugh and retreat into the crowd. Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Hector, Lauren, Uriah and Tori all made it. I see the boy from Abnegation I saw staring at me earlier in the crowd and I'm caught by surprise. He sees me staring and I wave again. He waves back and smiles. When Max is done with the speech, he asks me to come up and I stand on the wall.

"Let's put a little show on shall we?" Max whispers in my ear. Marlene did this last year and Zeke the year before so I know what to do. He 'accidentally' pushes me off the wall with a little oops. I put on a face of horror and scream wildly as I fall down. From down on the net, I look above, I see all the new initiates rush to the edge to see where I am, but I know they don't see anything from above. I roll net and Zeke smiles at me.

"FIRST JUMPER: TRIS" he yells and I get a bunch of cheering. Zeke hugs me and murmurs in my ear. "I'm glad you stayed" his breath tickling my ear. I giggled.

"Wouldn't choose any other faction for the world." I whisper back before pulling away. I stand by the Dauntless-born Initiates. I hear a high-pitched scream and two figures fell into the net. Uriah no doubt. Indeed Uriah does jump out of the net and run over to me like a little baby, Marlene following behind him. In the next ten minuets all the initiates, Dauntless born and transfers, are down on the Dauntless compound. The transfers are with Max and the Dauntless-born are with Zeke? Since when does he train initiates? I thought he works in the control room. He see's my confused expression and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I had to change since _Max_ wanted someone else to do control room work this time" he sighs. I nod and turn back to Uriah.

"Alright! Well, for all of you transfers, Welcome to Dauntless! Follow me and I'll show you your dorms and a tour of the Dauntless compound. And those of you Dauntless borns follow Zeke, I think I don't need to give you a tour now do I?" Max asks with his eyebrow raised. We all laugh and we go our separate ways.


	3. PLEASE READ!

**HI GUYS! IT****'S INFINITYWRITER223! I WILL UPDATE MY STORY 'FORBBIDEN LOVE' EVERY TIME I GET 10 OR MORE REVIEWS ON EACH CHAPTER! I REALLY WANT SOME FEEDBACK SO I WON'T CONTINUE UNLESS THERE ARE 10 OR MORE RESPONSES. THIS WILL START ON CHAPTER 2!**

THANKS!


	4. GUYS PLEASE READ AGAIN! SORRY :(

**OK so listen, i'm typing this from my phone and my computer is broken and all my documents are on it! i promise i will update soon cuz i like wrote all the new chapters on pen and paper so i promise as soon as it's fixed i will update! i'm so sorry and i'm glad you all like my story! just some info: max is tris' dad cuz she was an orphan so he takes care of her. and there is a bit of tragedy on chapter 7 so watch out!**

**thanks so much guys!**

**InfinityWriter223**


	5. i kinda made a new account

my new account is: DivergentWriter

i will upload all my new stories on it with all the new chapters!

no one dies in any of my stories

max is a good guy, idk why.

i will upload 11-12 chapters at once for both stories!

will try to upload stories asap…

thx,

divergentwriter/infinitywriter223


End file.
